All the Right Chemistry
by Sorcery Sisters
Summary: Aurora's first fic! Fairly short, silly, mushy, PG for some kissing. (Nothing too heavy.) Not to be taken seriously. A potion goes wrong with chaotic (and romantic) consequences. Please R/R!


**The Love Potion**

by Aurora [Aurora@phendon.freeserve.co.uk][1]

A/N: This was my first ever fanfiction so I suppose it's appropriate that it is the first one I post here... Not really very original, I suppose, but something to read if you're bored... Just romance in general, some kissing, some chivalry, but no sex, nudity (well, there is some semi-nudity, but if I told you it involved Goyle, would that make a difference?) or profanity (since I last checked...) so sorry. Oh yeah, and this story ends up being Ron/Hermione. I don't actually think they go together very well at all. But it seemed right for this fic at least. I didn't mean any harm. Honestly.

Ron sniffed. His cold had reached the unpleasant stage of giving him both a runny and a blocked nose, both at the same time. He had been too busy to see Madam Pomfrey for a Pepperup potion today, and besides, it tasted so disgusting that he was debating whether it wouldn't be more bearable just to ride his illness out. At the moment, having a blocked nose was proving quite useful. The potion they were brewing was extremely potent, and the purple fumes coming off it were powerful and, according to Harry, very smelly. 

The heat in the small, stonewalled classroom was intense, as about twelve cauldrons were slowly brought to the boil. Hermione was paired with Neville, finding this the best way to help him through the lesson without being accused of cheating and doing his work for him. She moved toward the back of the class to collect some more rose petals, passing Harry and Ron's cauldron on her way. From the front row came a loud _BANG_. Hermione only just had time to exclaim, 

Oh, NEVILLE! 

in exasperation before the dungeon was filled with a sickly, sweet smell and a lot of bright pink smoke. Hermione's head swam. She was finding it very hard to stand up straightshe was falling 

Ron looked at Harry in confusion. What was going on? He could see a lot of pink smoke, and some people were holding their noses. Others, however, hadn't been quick enough. He was just about to ask Harry what he thought had happened, but what he saw next almost made his eyes pop out of his head in shock. Harry had a faraway look on his face, and he was swaying unsteadily on his feet. But a moment later, he seemed to have regained his composure, and he was striding across the classroom with a look of rapture plastered across his features. 

Oh, Millicent. Did I ever love til now? 

Harry didn't give her a chance to answer his question, however, before attempting to sweep her off her feet (quite a challenge, considering her size in relation to Harry's small frame.) Millicent Bulstrode looked slightly confused as she stared at Harry. But Ron didn't hear her complaining 

Hermione came around, slowly. Her head felt strangely light, and her eyes wouldn't focus properly. She could just make out a dim shape coming towards her. A hand was offered to her. She took it. It was Ron's. She looked at him, still feeling uncertain, when she was overcome by a much stronger emotion. Love, as she had never felt it before. She clung to Ron tightly. If he ever left her, she knew terrible things would happen. _Oh, Ron! Her champion, her defender! Why had she never spoken before now? _

Things were definitely getting more confusing for Ron. All over the class, people were behaving very strangely. Hermione and Harry didn't look like the only ones suddenly realising their feelings for people. Goyle was chasing Lavender Brown, one of the lucky ones who had managed to hold their noses in time to stop the potion's effects. She was shrieking loudly as she tried to evade his grasp. Parvati was looking at Crabbe in a whole new light. She kept stroking his hair affectionately and complimenting him on the size of his biceps. He was just grunting, looking confused but pleased. And Hermione she was behaving in a way that would have shocked her in her normal state. She was sobbing into his robes, holding on to him for what seemed like dear life. He pulled her away from him. An idea was forming in his mind. He knew he hadn't been affected by the potion's fumes, as he had a blocked nose, but who else knew that? Only Hermione and Harry, and neither of them were in a state to point this out. This could be his chance he had wished for it for so long but it wouldn't be real he would never know if she really liked him but who was he to refuse a chance like this? Grinning to himself, he pulled Hermione closer to him, and began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. 

Pansy woke up. Shaking her head until her blond hair was out of her eyes, she looked around the dungeon. Her eyes fixed onto Neville. She felt a flicker of affection for him. He was quite cute, in a roly-poly kind of way but then her attention wavered. There, on the floor across the room, was her true love hers, all hers. All thoughts of Neville vanished. There was only one boy for her, and his name was Draco Malfoy. Her love for him was too strong to be overcome by something as fickle as the effects of a potion gone awry she made her way over to him, still disbelieving that she could have been so unfaithful honestly _Neville?!?_

Draco knew, then, that nothing would ever make him happy again if Hermione was not his. She was wonderful beauty as he had never seen before, like a radiant angel she stood there but who was that she was clinging to like a limpet? Weasley? Ronald Weasley, that penniless, moth eaten? Anger coursed through his veins. He would save Hermione from his evil clutches, if it killed him. He advanced on Ron, his wand out, aiming straight for the heart 

Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Come over here this instant! 

The stern, harsh voice of Professor McGonagall rang through the classroom. She had a corner of her robes over her face but Draco could see that she was fuming with anger as she strode toward him. Ron had moved protectively to cover Hermione, who was looking dazedly at her new admirer. She gazed into Ron's eyes, her own still dewy with tears. She was happy, so happy that Ron shared her feelings she kissed him, passionately. He took a while to respond, but when he did, he returned her affection with energy (at the same time fighting a violent internal struggle in which his desires flattened his conscience 5-0.) 

McGonagall looked furious as she moved to separate them. But Snape reached her first. 

Who are we to come between young love? 

he enquired softly. 

do youdo you know how I feel for you? 

She cautioned, but her voice had lost its severe tone. 

Do youfeel that way 

I have done for many years, but I've never had the courage to say it but I will now. My feelings can wait no longer to be free! 

Oh, Severus. I love you 

I love you, too. Minerva, be mine! 

Chaos had descended on the classroom. All over the room, students were fighting off their admirers, most of whom were by now declaring their undying love, and attempting to kiss the objects of their affection. Lavender looked horrified at Goyle, who had removed most of his robes in a fit of passion. Parvati was massaging Crabbe's muscly back, and he was making happy grunting noises. Ron and Hermione were literally too wrapped up in each other to notice any of this. Harry was out cold, a very fierce looking Millicent having been rather over enthusiastic when fending him off. Dean and Seamus were luckily unaffected, and had vanished from the classroom, dragging Neville away from the clutches of a very ferocious looking Slytherin girl. 

Malfoy's way was clear. He strode up to Ron, his face contorted with fury. He wrenched Ron and Hermione apart, and began a verbal assault on his rival. 

What do you think you're doing with her, you uncouth piece of filth? 

Leave me and Hermione alone, you scumbag! You're just jealous that she likes me rather than you. And it's not hard to see why.

Ron knew Hermione would back him up on this one, so had gone to extremes he might not have done in normal circumstances. 

Why would I ever like you? Hermione said to Malfoy.

I love Ron. He's my hero. He'll protect me from you, won't you Ron? 

She looked at him adoringly. Ron's heart swelled with pride. Malfoy stepped forward, saying harshly,

You've got her under your evil spell, you vagabond. If I save her, she'll realise who she truly loves. 

Ron was torn between his desire to stay alive and his desire to impress Hermione. In the end, it was her who decided for him. She dived behind him, just as Malfoy performed a nasty hex. The last thing Ron saw was the delighted expression on Malfoy's face, having vanquished his rival, and Hermione, looking both awed and mortally afraid for his life, tears streaming down her face. 

Ron woke up in the hospital wing. Hermione was bending over him. Tears were still in her eyes, but her expression was slightly different, somehow. Ron felt an urge to reassure her he was all right, and that it was only a scratch, really. 

Hermione, my love. I am not gravely wounded. My only fear is that your life was so close to danger that your fragile existence was in such mortal jeopardy 

That sounded quite impressive, Ron thought. 

thanks, Ron. But My love?' What are you talking about? The potion's worn off hasn't it? 

Oh! I mean, yeah. Sorry. Must still have a bit of it in me. What was I thinking of? Aha. Ahahaha. Sorry. 

Ron felt himself go red, cursing himself for being so stupid. 

Look, Ron I want toto apologise. For the way the way I behaved yesterday. I hope you realise I would never I mean I wouldn'tI didn't mean it in that way 

Oh, that's all right, Ron replied. _Yeah, fine by me. It's not like I objected or anythingAh well, at least I made the most of it while it lasted_ He allowed himself a wry smile at the memory. 

What's so funny? Hermione asked. She looked at Ron closely. 

Oh, nothing, Ron said quickly. 

At that minute, the door of the hospital wing swung open and Harry walked in, looking slightly sheepish. Ron grinned at him.

Never knew Millicent was your type, Harry! 

Oh, shut up, Harry replied. You don't know how many times your brothers have teased me already today about that. Lucky she knocked me out before I did anything else embarrassing. 

What, more embarrassing than trying to sweep that great lump off her feet? 

Ron couldn't resist this rare chance to make fun of his friend. Harry looked about to hit Ron (playfully, of course) but it was probably fortunate that he didn't – Madam Pomfrey bustled in at that moment and Harry didn't think she would find him attacking one of her patients very funny. 

Hey! Look what McGonagall did to Snape when she came to her senses! 

Harry indicated the bed next to Ron in which Professor Snape was still lying unconscious, a large, purple-black bruise blossoming over his right eye. The three of them laughed loudly, which may have been the reason why Madam Pomfrey chose that minute to advance on Ron with a large bottle of foul-smelling liquid that was steaming and bubbling furiously. 

Pepperup potion. This will clear that nasty blocked nose of yours, Ron. 

Hermione and Harry exchanged suspicious glances. Ron looked ready to protest, but Madam Pomfrey dealt the fatal blow. 

You won't even taste it. There's no way you'd be able to smell anything with a blockage like that in your nose. Now don't be silly, dear, she went on, seeing Ron's face turn very pale, then a violent shade of crimson, as Harry and Hermione erupted into fits of silent giggles. 

Hermione, though, stopped laughing for a moment to examine Ron carefully. She looked very serious now, and after the stern matron had left Ron's bedside, she sat down quietly beside him. Harry, taking the hint, left the room quickly. 

They both spoke at the same time, and then fell into embarrassed silence. 

I know what you must think of me 

Ron, I just I want to know if you were telling the truth, when you said 

I treated you terribly I took advantage of you I abused your trust I had no right to do what I did, and I'll understand if you

Its all right. I just want to know were you telling the truth? 

There were tears in her eyes again. If there was anything he didn't want, it was for her to be unhappy. 

You're my my greatest friend I care for you so much I – I wasn't lying when I said I I loved you. I don't mind admitting it. 

He felt a strange tingling go through him at these words his eyes were stingingwhy had he been so stupid? He had ruined everything his friendship, his chances all for what? Something that meant nothing nothing at all He knew he was crying he didn't care he didn't care about anything excepther. 

Oh, Ron. I'm so so sorry. I only wish you'd told me before. Told me when I could have said it back. 

Ron looked at her in disbelief. 

You mean 

More than I've ever meant anything. Do you believe me? 

Ron answered the only way he knew how. He pulled her to him and kissed her. A voice interrupted them, however. 

Weasley! Granger! Three month's detention! Five no, six hundred points from Gryffindor! Each! 

Springing apart, Ron and Hermione watched Snape shout furiously at the sight of them before collapsing back onto his pillows, unconscious once more. Before the two of them could resume what they had started, Madam Pomfrey swept in, exclaiming, 

What is all that noise? Miss Granger, please explain the meaning of this! 

It was Snape, Madam Pomfrey! He's He's hallucinating! 

That's another day I'll have to keep him off his teaching duties. Well, Mr. Weasley, I see no reason to keep you here. Off you go, now! 

Grinning broadly, Ron pulled himself out of bed, taking Hermione's hand in his own as they walked out of the hospital wing, together. 

THE END (phew!)

September 6th, 2000 

A/N: *Aurora* so there it was... my first ever fic. I *know* I can do better. I just have to *try*... ^_~

Please R/R! I would love it if you would just take five seconds to jot down a comment. Something... anything... please? 

   [1]: mailto:Aurora@phendon.freeserve.co.uk



End file.
